


A Future

by dahanisafanficnerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahanisafanficnerd/pseuds/dahanisafanficnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he noticed was the blood seeping through the white sheet covering her lower body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future

The first thing he noticed was the blood seeping through the white sheet covering her lower body. A sight which increased his panic level to the roof. And then it was the small high pitched cry which penetrated his hazy, clouded anxiety. His eyes snapped to the source of the voice and saw one of the most beautiful sight in his lifetime. A small baby, lay naked, legs kicking and hands waving in its mother’s arms. The mother crying joyfully and then proceeded to kiss the baby’s small forehead. She opened her pajamas and brought the baby to her waiting breast. The child quite down instantly. He froze, he couldn’t move and stood still, admiring the beautiful sight. Joy and warm spread throughout his body, he never thought he could be this happy.

His joyful trance was broken by Ymir’s hand in his shoulder.”What are you doing standing there, Arlert?!” she scolded him,”go to her,” and then she shoved him toward mother and child laying on the bed, so blissful, so focused on each other they forget their surrounding.

He took one small, careful step after another. And soon he was right next to her, and she still too focused on her little one to notice him. He thought humorously that he had a rival for her attention now. “Annie,” he finally said her name. Coming from his mouth, the name sounded and felt like a worshipful pray toward a goddess .

Annie looked up at him, mouth smiling and eyes red with tears of happiness. He never saw Annie this beautiful, this happy. He remembered everything about her, remembered her smiles and laughs in detail for they were so rare. And this smile, the emotion showed in her eyes defeated them fair and squire.

“Armin,” Annie sighed his name and took his hand,”Sit,” she told him.

He obeyed. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her for awhile and then the suckling baby in her arms, and back at her again.”Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I am fine, Armin” Annie answered with eyes still on the baby,”Look at him, Armin,” her right hand caressing the baby’s smooth check,”Isn’t he beautiful? Our son.”

His eyes widen momentarily, a boy, he had a son. Then he nodded immediately, he put his hand atop Annie’s on their son’s cheek,” The most beautiful baby I’ve even seen,”

Annie looked at him and smiled cheekily,”You haven’t see many babies in your life, Armin,”

He chuckled,”True, but even if I have. I’ll say the same thing,” he looked at Annie, and their eyes met,”I’m sorry I wasn’t with you,” he apologized.

“it’s okay, Armin. You don’t have to apologize,”

“But, I…”

“Look, Armin, I think he’s full now,” Annie cut his words. The baby had released Annie’s breast, and yawned sleepily with his little mouth. He smiled so genuinely at the sight. Annie took the baby to her neck and patted his back to burp him.

“Armin, give me your arms,” Annie said after a minute or two.

“What?” He asked surprised and confused.

“Give me your arms,” Annie repeated,”Hold the baby,”

“But, he’s so small,” He started to protest in such a panicky tone,” What if I drop him?”

At the statement, Annie started to laugh. He crunched his eyebrows,”w-what? Annie, this is not funny”

Annie’s laugh creased to a smile,”Armin, you’re the gentlest person I know. Trust me, you won’t drop the baby,”

“I’ve never held a baby before,” He said with doubt.

“Armin, here….” She put the baby into his arms. The baby was so light and small in his arms, he didn’t feel a thing. The second he saw his son’s scrunched face, he had become mesmerized by the wonder his and Annie’s son brought to his trembling heart. This little guy was his, he made him and he would take care of him. The baby was still too young for him to determine whether he would take after him more or Annie. But, he caressed the baby’s hair, a light blonde color just like Annie's. For a moment, he knew that everything he had sacrificed were worth it. For this little guy and the promise of the future he represented. He kissed his baby’s forehead and felt the rushing and vast beats of love he never felt for anyone so spontaneously, it didn’t make any sense.

Annie let out a painful whimper, no more than a whisper but he noticed everything about her. He looked up at his lover and stared worriedly at her.”Are you okay?” he asked, his voice was on the verge of panicking.

Annie gave him a small smile,”Take him outside, will you?” she asked him,”I’m sure Reiner and Berthold are waiting to see him,”

“Annie-“

“I am fine, Armin,” she tried to calm him,”bring Ymir here, I need some help to clean myself. And then I just need to take a long nap. I am exhausted,” Annie observed him frozen in his place for a second and then said with a more stern tone of voice, an order, “ Armin, go. Take the baby with you,”

He sighed heavily and kissed Annie’s forehead, caressing her hair lovingly.”I love you,” he said tenderly.

Annie smiled,”I love you, too. Now go,”

He stood up hesitantly, tightening his grip on the baby in his arms slightly. He looked at Annie once more before walking away to the door. Ymir, Berhtold, and Reiner were waiting right in front of the door. Their faces radiated happiness and expectation.

“Annie waits for you Ymir,” Armin said.

Ymir nodded,”All right, I leave you boys alone,” Ymir walked to the room and closed the door slowly.

“Well, Armin,” Reiner said,”lets look at the little tyke,”

He showed the little baby in his arms to Reiner and Berthold. In that moment with the three men crowding the little ray of their future, every sacrifice they took, which _he_ took, was worth it no matter how many times he had to come back in time. He would do it , without blinking an eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then his heart dropped when he heard Ymir’s panicked yell from behind the door.

“Annie!”


End file.
